


Just Kids

by BuggyNess



Series: The Kids are All Right [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Parental Roy Mustang, don't forget the Elrics were kids, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyNess/pseuds/BuggyNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a special assignment for BOTH of you boys." Mustang stood and walked away from his desk, Hawkeye's brown eyes following his every step. "Right now is a time of celebration in East City and in all of Amestris. A time to enjoy the festive air of winter and be with your family..." Mustang wanted the Elrics to see that they are just kids after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kids

**Author's Note:**

> 12/9/12 A/N: I think a lot of people just don't realize how young Ed and Al are once Edward gets his State Alchemist title. I remember when I was twelve, I was just a kid! I couldn't imagine being alone and in the military on the holidays when I was that age. In the manga and in FMA:B, it seemed to me that Mustang tried to steer the boys to somewhat normalcy. Maes Hughes also tried to mentor the boys, he realized that they were just that- boys. So with that in mind, I couldn't focus on my other story and had to get this one down for the holidays.

Edward sat up panting and covered with sweat. That dream plagued him tonight, the same dream that came more often than he liked. He saw his poor mother's face covered in blood as she pleaded with him to save her. He tried but never could. That's how it would play out and when he awoke, his arm and leg always ached.

"Brother?" Such a small voice echoed inside the large metal body across the room. "Again?" Alphonse waited at night. He waited for signs that his older brother was in distress so he could wake him and keep him from having this dream. He just always seemed to miss the signs until it was too late.

"Y, yeah." The twelve-year-old stammered between staggered breaths. "It, it hurts, Al." He clutched his metal shoulder and rocked back and forth slowly.

"I think we have some aspirin, do you want me to get you a glass of water?" He would do anything to help his brother out of this pain. Alphonse wasn't sure if the pain was caused by the nightmare, or vice versa, but it always came in tandem with the dreams and always worse than the regular aches Edward occasionally got when it rained or was cold.

"Nah, just, can you get me some hot towels?" He raised his metal knee to his chin as he rocked. "That helps when Winry installs new limbs and it hurts."

"Sure thing, brother, I'll be right back." The soul-in-armor's voice rose to a more optimistic tone now that Edward was letting him help. He leapt up and ran out of their military dorm room to the common bathrooms for the men's floor. He noticed the clock at the end of the hall, it was only ten-thirty but it seemed so much later. Time at night passed so slowly for Al now that he could not longer sleep.  _Perhaps brother will want to play cards for a while?_  The eleven-year-old thought as he entered the bathroom and found a clean towel and carefully twisted the hot water faucet. He hoped he didn't get the water too scorching hot, but he couldn't feel temperature, he'd have to guess. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"I don't care, Allen, you've got to wait three days before you call her."

"Why? I like this girl?"

"He's right, you don't want to seem eager…"

Three men entered the bathroom. Al's looming presence startled them at first, but after the initial shock of seeing a seven foot suit of armor passed, they remembered he was the companion of the Fullmetal Alchemist. So, as people often do when they don't understand, they ignored him as he wetted the towel with hot water.

"Anyway, with the holidays, you'll have plenty of girls eyeing for a soldier, don't sell yourself short," The black-haired young man looked himself over in the mirror and adjusted his dinner jacket.

"Easy for you, Jack, the ladies LOVE you." Allen took out a comb and began organizing his blond coif. "I'm just a farm boy, I have to work at romance."

"You both are suckers. Now's the season to wrangle in the women, they go nuts over a man in uniform, you should have left your blues on tonight!" The third young man, a light brunette stood with his arms crossed and most certainly dressed to the nines in the familiar Amestrian blue military uniform.

"God Mase, I'm in that wool neck constrictor all WEEK, I've got to get out of it on leave!" Allen replied.

"Suit yourself…." Mase chucked at his pun. "I bet you five hundred cenz I get at least four numbers at the Snowball dance tonight."

"I'll take you up on that." Jack replied shaking Mase's hand.

"You like losing your money, huh?" He grinned and the three started walking toward the door. They eyed Al once more, but barely nodded at his direction as they exited the room.

"Hey! It only counts if it's  _girls_  numbers, Jack!"

Al wrung out the hot towel and turned off the hot water. He exited the bathroom and quietly crept into their dorm room. "Sorry it took me so long, Ed." He sat at the floor next to his brother's bed.

"Thanks, Al." Ed smiled through his pain and winched as Al placed the folded towel on his right shoulder. The shock of hot soon mellowed down to relief as the warmth did soothe his hurting shoulder. "Look, it's snowing." He turned his pale face toward their fourth floor window. Big, fluffy snowflakes fell in a flurry of white set against the blackness of night.

"Ed?"

"What, Al?"

"Did you know there was a dance tonight?"

"Hmm?" Ed lowered himself back down and got a better view of the falling snow as his bed was right against the large wooden pane window. "Oh yeah, they were talking about it today, it's for the enlisted men who didn't have leave to go home for the holidays." He sighed and re-positioned the towel to his thigh where his flesh met metal. "Sounds dumb to me, to crowd in a big ballroom, drink spiked punch and dance with  _girls._ "

"Ed? Didn't you have leave to go home?"

"Why would I want to do that? Home is gone, remember?" He frowned at the memory of the night he and Al burnt down their family house. He made himself believe it was so they couldn't return until their bodies were restored.

"The HOUSE is gone, Edward, but Winry, Granny and Den are still in Resembool." He crossed his metal arms. "I bet Granny's making her cinnamon cider and now that you've passed your exam and are a Major in the military, I bet she'd let you drink the special batch she makes for herself and the adults…."

"I like the regular version just fine." He scowled at his brother because Al was making him wish he DID take the leave time.

"I bet that Winry will make those cookies she learned to make last year…"

"God, I hope not, she burned the hell out of those."

"You still ate ten of them. But still, I bet on top of it all, Winry's got a new holiday dress, she never wears red but on the holidays…you know you like red…."

"I don't care about Winry's  _dresses_ , sheesh."

"Still, it would have been nice to take a few days to see them. Even if I can't eat those cookies or drink the cider, it'd be nice to see them for a bit." He voice sounded sad.

"Al! We have to spend tomorrow in the library, you know that. I've gotten access to the special collections floor. No one's going to be there because of the holiday and there's books there we've never seen! We could find a way to get our bodies back." He huffed and turned his head to the window again.

"Edward, those books would still be there when we got back."

"Don't you want to get your body back?" Edward grumbled.

"Don't say that!" It was Al's turn to get cranky. "You know I do, and I want you to get your arm and your leg back too. It's just, it's just…don't you want to feel like a kid for once?" Now Al's voice echoed with sadness. "We used to have the best times back home when we where little at this time of year."

"When we were little?" His genius mind rolled that idea around and as the cogs and wheels in his head creaked and turned. He was NOT a kid. He stopped being a child when he tried to transmute his mother back to life and failed. He stopped playing with toys when he lost his brother's body and saw it unravel before him. He ceased to want to do childish things when he lost his leg and then gave his arm to bring back his brother's soul. Edward grew up in a flash as he traveled through the gate and was exposed to so much knowledge he wanted to die. "Why would I want to be a kid? I'm a fucking State Alchemist!" He rolled over in bed signaling this conversation was over.

"Yeah…well." Alphonse scooted over to his side of the room. "Maybe…maybe, I wanted to."

* * *

"Sir, you, uh, you have…" Hawkeye stood by Colonel Mustang and motioned to her own mouth trying to get his attention to a red lipstick stain on the corner of his lips.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He wiped it off with the back of his hand. "I had a date last night."

"Must have been some date….to leave that on your mouth this morning." She cooed and scribbled in her clipboard.

"Yeah, it's just the holidays…" He sat back and wistfully thought of his recent revelry the night before but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Hey Colonel, why'd you send for us?" Edward and Alphonse entered the room. The elder shook back his hood and dusted the snow off his shoulders. "I was knee keep in special collections!" He huffed and plopped down on the leather sofa, Al sat next to him.

"Ed, Al?" Hawkeye peered at them. "Didn't you have leave?"

"Yes, Fullmetal. Why didn't you take two days to travel home?" Mustang crossed his hands. "You know you'll have an assignment after the season is over."

"That's crap, I'm not going back until I've restored Al here." He thumbed in the direction of his brother.

"And, we get his arm and leg back." Al corrected.

"Whatever. Just get this waste of my time over with, Colonel."

"This is a special assignment for BOTH of you boys." Mustang stood and walked away from his desk, Hawkeye's brown eyes following his every step. "Right now is a time of celebration in East City, hell, in all of Amestris. A time to enjoy the festive air of winter and be with your family. Because you have chosen to stay here when many others would give anything for your leave time, I'm ordering you…"

"You're ordering us to do what?" Ed stood in anger.

"As I was saying, I'm ordering you and Al to accompany Hawkeye and I to a holiday party tonight. You will be expected to bring a gift for the host, a nice family, THE MAYOR'S family."

"A god-damned state function?" Ed snarled.

"Somewhat. But I assure you, it will be warm, cozy and lots of food. I also order you to HAVE FUN!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Ed screamed.

"Brother! Calm down!" Alphonse tried so hard to get his brother's anger in control as Edward never could accomplish this task when annoyed.

"You will need proper party attire. If you show up in those black pants and tacky red jacket, you'll spend a week in home confinement before your mission."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You'll not have any research time until you return to East City." Mustang had the boy right where he wanted him.

"Proper attire?"

"Dress trousers, button up shirt and waistcoat. There's a men's store open two block away, I can have Riza drop you off."

"Ed, just do it and get it over with. Tomorrow's the last day of celebrating and we can do our research then." Alphonse sat next to his brother.

"Fine. Just fuckin' fine." Ed stood and headed for the door, Al followed.

"Make sure he looks appropriate and has the directions to the Mayor's home. The party is at eight." Mustang silently gave Riza courage as she passed him following the Elrics out the door.

"He'll be spotless, sir." She responded.

* * *

"Aaaaaallllllllll" Ed drug out his brother's name in a loud, annoying whine. "It's itchy!" He tugged at the enormous, woolly red sweater he purchased that day.

"You're the one who picked that thing out. You wanted to annoy Mustang since he said you couldn't wear your red coat." Al chuckled.

"Yeah, well, the salesman said that this was a holiday sweater." He stopped fiddling with it as their cab came to a stop outside a large urban mansion. "You have the wine?"

"Right here," He held up a fancy silver bag that held the modest red wine they purchased. "Ms. Riza said this was an appropriate a present for the host."

"I know, I can't believe they sold it to a pair of kids!"

"I don't think they thought I was a kid, brother." Al giggled again as they paid the cabbie and rang the doorbell. A butler, dressed in black finery opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Yes?"

"Um, we're Edward and Alphonse Elric, here for the party?"

"I see, right this way, gentlemen." He stood aside and let the boys in. "Sir?" He cleared his throat and looked at Alphonse. "Perhaps, you'd like me to take your helmet?"

"Ah, no thank you." Al responded cheerfully, trying to deflect the man's curiosity. "I'm fine."

"As you wish." He turned his body to let the two pass and pointed them toward the rest of the guests.

The foyer opened into an enormous hallway. Music, laughter and chatter flowed from somewhere to the right, so the Elrics followed their ears to find an equally large ballroom filled with people. Ed frowned as the walked inside.

"Sure is crowded." He knew they were already pretty conspicuous as it was, but he silently swore to himself as the heads turned to sum them up as they entered the ballroom.

"Welcome!" A friendly middle aged woman greeted them. "You must be the famous Elric Brothers!" She eyed them with genuine warmth and affection that worked quite effectively to calm Edward's nerves. "I'm Agatha Maloy, I'm so glad you boys could join us!" She pulled them in with an invisible pull. Her green eyes twinkled and her curly red hair bounced with each animated word from her lips.

"T,thanks!" Al replied.

"Colonel Mustang told my husband you'd be here. How fun!" She motioned to a servant carrying a tray full of sweets. "Boys, this is the season for celebrating, please help yourselves!" Ed's golden eyes grew large as saucers when he spied the chocolates, cookies, and colorful candy on the tray.

"Don't mind if I do!" Edward grabbed two handfuls of candy and readied himself to eat, but hesitated a second and looked up at his little brother. "Al?"

"What are you waiting for, Brother?" Alphonse's voice carried with it the kind smile of his kind soul, this encouraged the elder brother to start eating his treasures.

"That's a good boy." Agatha smiled, a boy with a good appetite was a good thing. "Help yourselves to anything you like. In a little while, we'll be opening presents!"

"Presents?" Ed muttered with a candy-filled mouth.

"Yes, dear one." Her green eyes sparkled with the candlelight of the room. "Everyone here gets a holiday gift, it's tradition." She smiled a warm and happy smile that made both boys feel absolutely at home in this room full of stranger. "Now eat up!" She waltzed as she walked away from them, and encircled her arm with the arm of a tall gentlemen.

"She sure is nice." Alphonse stated as he watched his brother grab a cake off the buffet table.

"She is a remarkable woman." The voice came from behind them. The Elrics turned to see Colonel Mustang wearing a black tuxedo and sipping on a flute of champagne. "It's just a terrible tragedy about her loss." he took a sip.

"What are you talking about, Mustang?" Ed took a napkin and wiped the chocolate from his mouth.

"She's a little strange…" He made a circle with this forefinger around his ear, "In the head since the accident."

"She seems perfectly fine to me, actually, she made me feel right at home!" Alphonse replied. He looked at the lovely woman carrying a conversation with a group of adults. Nothing seemed out of sorts.

"Two years ago when her husband was campaigning for Mayor, there was a terrible automobile crash. It claimed the lives of their two sons, boys about your age. They were on their way to a holiday party.

"That's awful." Ed's voice cracked to emphasize his sadness. "How can she seem so happy, especially right now?

"Her boys loved this time of year. She's said that it helps her celebrate their memory to have fun and give out presents." He looked to his right and caught the eye of Riza Hawkeye who seemed to be monitoring his alcohol consumption. He winked at her. "Just don't cause trouble, eat until you're sick and be gracious with whatever silly gift you get. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed whined and turned his attention again to the food. Alphonse, who would have loved to eat, but couldn't continued to watch the others until a small group of children encircled him.

Tink. Tink. Tink.

"I told you he was hollow." A little girl with pigtails whispered to a blond boy after she had rapt Al's calf with her tiny knuckles.

"Hello?" Alphonse's voice made the kids jump, but he turned and tried to calm their fears. "It's ok! I'm nice, aren't I Brother?"

"He's a big pussycat, in fact, he might have smuggled a kitten in his armor., if you want to check." He turned to eat some more.

"Really?" The kids started attacking Al, trying to peer inside for the kitties. This elicited laughter and giggles from them and all who saw the spectacle of a seven-foot tall suit of armor being taken down by little children.

The hours passed quickly and quite to his amazement, Edward was having a great time. He and Alphonse played charades with the other kids. They loved his antics and animated face as he acted out a polar bear. The adults danced and sipped more champagne and laughed with each other. Finally, the clock struck midnight, the Winter's solstice.

"It's time everyone!" Agatha's voice rang through the room and she ushered the children first to join her in front of the roaring fire. Next to her, present lay scattered upon a red velvet covered table. She and her husband started doling out gifts to the littlest ones first. Before long, she stood before the two Elric brothers holding one gold-wrapped gift and one shiny red-wrapped gift. She handed the red present to Ed and the other to Al.

"Happy solstice, boys." Her eyes twinkled as the Elrics tore into the presents.

"Hey?" Edward couldn't believe it. As he tore the paper and let it drop to the ground, the brown leather covering of a travelogue came into view. "How, how did you know I wanted one of these?" He held the small book of bound blank pages and eyed Agatha incredulously."

"Just a hunch, I bough some for some of the others too. You just looked like the studious type….like my oldest."

"T,t,thank you." He really couldn't believe it. He hadn't even mentioned it to Al he wanted a small book to chronicle their travels and encode in them his alchemy notes.

"You're welcome. Alphonse?" She looked at the younger Elric, wanting him to open his gift.

"Uh, ok." He removed the paper and found a small box. When he opened the box, there lay a long, white silk scarf. "Oh, how wonderful!" He wrapped it around his neck and pretended to be dashing.

"That really suits you, Al!" Edward encouraged his brother to strut around, letting the long scarf fly to and fro.

"I'm glad you two like your gifts." Her voice became sad. "I'm so glad you could share this celebration with us, since, since you had to be here in cold East City instead of your homes."

"That's alright, Ms Agatha." Ed tried to cheer her up. "We don't really have a home to go to anyway."

"Oh, poor dears!" She surged forward, grabbed both boys in her arms and squeezed harder than Winry. "That's just terrible!" She let them go and looked them both in the eyes. "You mean, you have no one? No family? No grandparents? No sister? Not even a dog?"

"Um, actually…" Alphonse tried to interject.

"Uh, well, we do have my mechanic and her grandmother…in Resembool. And, they have a dog, Den." Edward started spewing information. "They, they are a lot LIKE our family. Um, Granny sort of took us in when our bastard Dad split and Mom died. Winry made me an arm and leg and she likes to hit me with wrenches. Den and Al play in the back yard…"

"Oh, I was worried for you two for a minute." She stood back and patted her chest. "I thought you had no one. Seems like you have three very important people in your lives." She smiled. "There's just one question I have."

"What's that?" Alphonse almost didn't answer, he was lost in thought of happy times in Resembool.

"Just what are you doing HERE?" She patted Ed's head and did the same with Al's shoulder. "You must be sad you are not with them during the holiday, huh?" She looked wistfully at two sepia photographs on the mantle, two very handsome young boys. "I know I would...I know I am." She wiped a single tear from her eye and then changed her countenance to feign happiness. "Well, I'm so glad you like your presents! I'm sorry, but I have more to give out!" With that she turned to the table and grabbed some more gifts and the boys slowly walked away.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" Edward leafed through the blank pages of his book.

"I want to go home. I want to see Granny, Winry and Den for Solstice morning."

"Yeah…me too." He sighed and stuffed the book into his back pocket and slowly followed his brother toward the entrance. Only, he didn't want to admit he had been wrong-they most certainly HAD a family, just not a conventional one. Ed chastised himself for trying to be strong and not needing anyone back in Resembool. "Al, I want to see them too."

"See who?" Mustang always had an uncanny ability to sneak up on them.

"Mustang, can, can we have leave?" Ed hoped his superior wouldn't gloat.

"I don't know…there's some other enlisted men who I've denied leave, why should I let you?"

"BECAUSE! I'M TWELVE FUCKING YEARS OLD!" His face turned bright red. "And…and…"

"And what?"

"I want, I want to go home." He said it. That rat bastard made him say it.

"…granted."

"Colonel?" Alphonse couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Mustang gave in and after Edward had been so adamant on staying and studying.

"You better go have the butler call you a cab to the station before I change my mind. It should take about an hour to get there and surprise them." A slight smile of mirth spread across the dark-haired man's lips as he spoke.

"Uh, right!" The brother's said in unison and ran toward the exit.

"Don't you ever get tired of scheming?" Riza stood to the left of Mustang. "I mean, you could have just ORDERED them to go home days ago."

"True, I could." His eyes narrowed as he caught the last glimpse of the Elric brothers as they left the party. "But I don't think that would have been such a memorable life lesson for them, now would it."

"So you've taken to mentoring the boys on life?"

"Someone has to." He sighed. "Someone has to."

"I supposed." She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "They are, just kids, after all."


End file.
